Even Ground
by airman62
Summary: A new gym is opened up in Satan City. One of which teaches students how to use Ki. How will this affect the planet? and how will Gohan the protector of planet Earth react to this new gym. Especially now that he's enrolled into high school.
1. Intro

Brand new story I thought up, hope you like it. I like to think of unique plots that someone hasn't thought of and hopefully this is as unique as it gets. Leave comments, likes, thoughts, and definitely leave feedback. I appreciate it and sorry for this first chapter being so short. I promise the next one will be way longer, just needed a quick intro to the plot. Thanks! and enjoy! airman out...

* * *

One moment can change the outcome of any situation forever. Years before Goku and Krillin decided to train under Master Roshi, a young man by the name of Lance took the challenge that Master Roshi presented him. If he could last one year of training under him he would teach him his ancient techniques that had saved this world from many threats throughout his years.

These techniques that Master Roshi was interested in showing him comes from the energy within all creatures. Ki is the name of which his fighters and masters called it. Lance took up the challenge with great determination, each day was harder than the last. He never thought his body could be pushed as far as it did.

Finally after surviving one long year, Lance was taught how to unlock his Ki. Master Roshi had not mastered the Kamehameha at that time so that could not be shown. But, Flying, Ki Blasts, and powering up the human body for combat, was all shown to Lance.

Lance seeing the power he possessed acted upon his own morality. Doing whatever he saw fit in his own eyes. He was blinded by the power he felt through his body and after learning all Master Roshi could teach him, he left. Roshi never saw him ever again, and decided to keep his training to himself.

Around Sixty years had passed and this planet had been through much turmoil. Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa, Frieza, the androids, and most importantly Cell. Every one of these conflicts had been stopped by the Z warriors. A group of fighters that at the time of the great Cell games were led by Goku Son. Goku had fought some of the strongest warriors in the universe but knew when to pass the torch. The moment Android 16's head was smashed by the monster Cell, the torch was passed to Goku's son Gohan.

Gohan unlike every other warrior was one who was gentle at heart and preferred to avoid fighting. Perhaps that is why Gohan's hidden strength was unstoppable when released. Cell pushed Gohan's rage to the maximum that day. And with power comes a strong pride. One of which sealed his father Goku's fate. Gohan had never forgiven himself since that moment on, and even though he finished Cell off. That day would live to haunt Gohan's dreams for the rest of his life.

Gohan decided after the Cell games to take up his father's mantle as payment for his mistake. He trained almost everyday and sometimes would prove his worth to both Piccolo and Vegeta. Both of their sparring matches would help shape Gohan into a not only powerful fighter, but one with technique and intellect.

Although he trained very often his mother never stopped pushing him with his academics. She made sure that Gohan would have every oppurtunity to do whatever he wanted in life. Although most people with an intelligence of Gohan's level would have no problem finding a job. Most people attended some type of public learning. Something that could test them enough to prepare them for the world of college. His mother enrolled Gohan in Orange Star Highschool. A decision that would change Gohan's life forever. And not for the reasons that she would expect. She sealed Gohan's fate to fight a battle that would be against one of his strongest opponents. Perhaps not in power, but in knowledge and numbers. She tried so hard to keep Gohan away from fighting by singing him up for high school. But, in doing so she pitted Gohan against new enemies, physical and mental.

Gohan was currently flying at supersonic speeds through the wilderness on his way to Satan City. Prepared for his first day of school and ready to get his hopes of a career started. Unbeknownst to him that a strong power level was preparing the masses for a change of the masses something of which this planet had not seen since the appearance of Cell.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, Not a whole lot of likes or reviews which I expected considering how short the intro was but here is chapter one and I'm sure there is a lot more to read now. I promise i'll post either once a week or once every two weeks depending on how everything goes with my personal life. Thank you to those who gave your opinions and again, any questions, thoughts, comments, corrections, or in general praise you could give me would really help. I need the motivation to keep this story rolling and reviews are what do it. I plan to get this story up there with some of the best ones you can find in the dragon ball z section so I hope you enjoy. airman out.

* * *

"I'll never understand the human race." Gohan muttered to himself. He currently was hovering right above satan city fixing his eye on a certain billboard. The billboard read "Welcome to Satan City! Home to Hercule Satan the champion of the world, and the defeater of the monster Cell." The bill board also contained a photo of with his prideful smirk and a thumbs up aiming apparently to the masses.

" These people would worship a chimpanzee if it claimed to save the world from Cell." Gohan said out loud as if someone could hear him.

Throughout these years of peace, Gohan had truly grown to hate the so called champion of earth. His constant berating of the Z warriors and most importantly his father was so uncalled for. But even worse, Hercule's loud mouth bragging of cell's defeat made Gohan's blood boil. Of course Gohan's pride was truly important to him. Every Saiyan held their pride in high regard, no matter the ancestry, Gohan felt as if any mention of Cell was a mention of his greatest mistake, his greatest failure. Not only to himself and his father, but even worse his mother and little brother Goten.

Gohan shook his head in disgust and blasted off away from the sign. His super saiyan form allowing to fly at speeds only imaginable in comic books. Gohan's eyes scanned the area. Searching for his new school may be more difficult than he originally thought. 'Man i really can't afford to be late on my first day, mom would throw a fit'

Gohan continued to search in vain until he stumbled on what looked to be a coffee shop. There were many people going in and out of the shop socializing and fraternizing with their friends from work or discussing business. 'Perfect! Maybe they would have an idea where to go to find Orange Star High!'

The young saiyan reverted back into his base form and descended rather quickly behind the coffee shop. Making sure there was nobody in sight to see his fall from the heavens. Gohan ran through the large group of people trying to make his way to the front part of the shop. Seeing a rather older woman taking orders from all the caffeine starved customers he hesitated to get her attention. He turned around and saw a girl around his age sitting at one of the tables. She was in a deep conversation with what appeared to be her boyfriend or significant other.

Gohan of course had hit puberty around the age of sixteen. The moment that happened his human and saiyan hormones produced what most teens would say as a "sex drive". But with his rather conservative upbringing he preferred to wait for the right time. He had definitely taken a lot of his father's traits over the years. One of them was not innocence.

Gohan stared at the girl. She looked to be around five four if that. She had dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. Piercing blue eyes. And a body that just screamed athlete.

Pulling himself out of his daze. He decided to approach the couple and ask them for directions. "Excuse me, sorry to bother you both but i'm new to the city and i was wondering where orange star high school is. It's my first day and i was told to be there early for some sort of an orientation." Gohan said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

The couple giggled a bit. The girl smiled "No worries. Orange Star is right down the road. Just leave the coffee shop take a left and the end of the street and go straight for a few blocks. You can't miss it. It has a huge clock tower at the front entrance." She said enthusiastically.

The guy at the table nodded in agreement and laughed " Nothing to fear brother! You got plenty of time for your introduction to the school!" he said

Gohan smiled and nodded. "Thank you both very much! I really appreciate the help!"

Gohan waved goodbye and ran out the door of the coffee shop. But the moment he walked out the door a loud BANG could be heard inside the shop. Gohan turned around and saw a group of three younger men wearing ski masks and armed with machine guns pointing it at the young girl who just helped him.

" Ahh so this is the princess of Satan City. My oh my is she a pretty one." One of the guys said an apparent smirk obviously on his face.

"Yeah i think you're right! Just the lady our boss wanted to take out." one of the other gunmen said aiming his gun towards the girl's companion. The guy looked to be the same age as Gohan, muscular in size, and a smooth complexion. He obviously had no intentions of moving out of the way of the gun fire, as he stood bravely trying to cover her from danger.

"Would you look at that fellas? We got ourselves a hero. Isn't that sweet, trying to protect the girl he loves from an early death." One of the goons said mocking the young man. The two other gunmen laughed.

"STOP!" shouted the girl. Surprising the group of thugs out of their moment of laughter. "Leave him out of this. He hasn't done anything to you. If you want someone than take me and leave the rest of these people alone." She said trying to move her boyfriend out of the way.

Gohan felt this was his time to step took his shirt off to conceal his identity from the couple. He noticed the group of civilians had their eyes glued to the conflict he transformed quickly. Feeling the ancient power of the super saiyan take over. His hair was a golden blonde, his eyes remained two pools of pure turquoise and his demeanor changed to an eighteen year old boy, to a saiyan warrior.

"Videl get out of the way!" the young man shouted as the gunmen fired off a round aimed for the black haired beauty. The crowd closed their eyes. Afraid to see such a tragedy right before their eyes. Their eyes remained closed. As did Videl's. But to her surprise she didn't feel anything. She slowly opened her eyes to see some man glowing in front of her. She couldn't believe the aura that was coming off of him. Gold flame like energy seemed to be surrounding the human shield that stood before her.

Gohan glared at the three goons. Something he became very accustomed to giving and receiving to and from Vegeta.

"I know your kind, you think just because you have these little toys you're the ones who dictate who lives and who dies." Gohan said in a menacing tone.

"You'll never understand how insignificant you are on the power scale. So why don't i give you a lesson." Gohan said is super saiyan power flowing through his words.

The three shooters looked at one another and laughed. The crowd looked on still in complete fear.

"You have no weapon and there are three of us and only one of you Goldilocks." One of them said pointing their machine gun down range towards Gohan. Any experienced gun expert could tell that this man has fired a gun multiple times. His form was flawless and it seemed he wasn't at all nervous. This told Gohan one thing, that these gunmen have done something like this before.

"We are apart of the Red Shark Gang! The most feared crime organization in all of Satan City. Learn your place before you try standing up and being the hero kid! We were sent here by our boss to take out Mr. Satan's daughter, and whether you like it or not that is what will happen today." One of the men shouted in amusement at the golden haired warrior.

Gohan shook his head in complete disappointment. "Well i guess you'll learn the hard way. Lesson Number one never bring a gun to a Ki fight." Gohan said still glaring down the men.

One of them was about to retort but as soon as he opened his mouth Gohan phased out and and phased back into his original stance in front of Videl. He was holding each and everyone of their weapons.

Gohan one by one ripped the barrel from the rest of the gun and threw them across the floor away from the three fearful goons.

The crowd was in shock along with Videl, her boyfriend, and the gunmen. Well i guess gunless men now.

Before anyone uttered a single syllable Gohan phased out again kicking the legs out from each of the gunmen. They all landed hard on their backs. Before they could recover from the sweep Gohan landed upon them, They were each struck with a punch to their abdomen.

The most damage that would cause from a normal person was the wind knocked out of them, or a broken rib. But Gohan made sure it was enough to knock them unconcious.

Gohan looked down at the now knocked out gunmen " Last lesson, never mess with a Super Saiyan."

The whole crowd cheered for their new hero, but before they could surround him, Gohan sped out of the building.

Gohan landed on a nearby roof and dropped out of his Super Saiyan form. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, he put his t shirt back on. " Man what a great way to start the day, before school." Gohan said to himself chuckling.

"OH CRAP! SCHOOL!" Gohan shouted. He looked down at his watch and sighed in relief. 'I still have thirty minutes to make it to the school and take the tour.' Gohan thought to himself blasting off towards the building the girl described.

Gohan mid flight began thinking about the girl and guy who he met in the coffee shop. 'To think that gang was so fixed on taking her out just for being that clown's daughter. More importantly who would've thought Mr. Satan could produce such a good looking daughter' Gohan thought with a smile.

'Well even if i do see her again ill try to keep my distance. The guy she was with obviously loves her enough to put his life on the line for her, plus i don't want her even remotely suspecting i'm related to the guy who just took those gunmen down.'

Gohan finally spotted his destination from high up in the clouds. He landed in a nearby park and walked to the front entrance.

Now Gohan had been through more traumatizing, frightening, and painful events than any other person on earth other than perhaps some of the Z warriors. But looking around the campus of his new school to be made him more nervous than seeing Frieza in his final from. There was just so much going on around him that he had to take it all in.

Looking to his left he saw a group of what looked like the popular crowd. Jocks, cheerleaders, and attractive looking people all grouped by one of the benches. On the right he saw the outcasts. From the nerds, to the loners, and every stereotype you could imagine.

As far as Gohan was concerned he wanted no part in either group. Gohan had been a loner all his life. His friends were only those who were willing to risk their lives or be willing to do anything for him or his family. And the only people who fit that description remained the protectors of this planet.

Friends would of course be nice, but if Gohan didn't find any it wasn't a big deal to him. His goal is to receive honors from this school, go to college, find a career, and continue to train to protect this planet from any threats.

Gohan stopped his people watching and walked up the steps into Orange Star High School. Immediately he noticed the school office which he assumed was his final destination.

Gohan walked through the doors and up to the front desk. At the desk was an older woman who had her face buried deep insider her magazine. Gohan stood there waiting for her to notice him but to no avail.

Finally losing his patience the half breed rung the bell on the desk, surprising the secretary.

She looked up from her magazine and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry sweetie, didn't even see you there! What can i do for you?" She said placing her magazine down and straightning herself in her chair.

Gohan smiled back. "Not a problem! I'm new to this school and it's my first day. I assumed come here and speak to the principal about my classes."

The woman nodded in understanding. " You must be Gohan Son! We are very happy to have such a well educated young man such as yourself attend Orange Star! Actually our principal is currently at a meeting so i can give you your schedule. But he told me if you came today that tomorrow he would love to have a personal meeting with you about this school year. So just come in the same time tomorrow and you'll be good to go." she said handing him his schedule for the day.

Gohan smiled and grabbed the papers from her hands. "That's perfect, thank you very much for your help and i'll see you tomorrow ma'am." Gohan said walking out the doors of the office.

The secretary laughed a bit " Smart and well mannered, i'm sure you'll make plenty of friends in no time! Have a great day Mr. Son!" She called out from her desk.

Gohan walked out the doors and saw the halls were not hard to decypher at all. Seeing the signs all around that showed room numbers. Gohan looked down at his schedule and saw he had advanced placement history first. Room 323 with Mr. Tamora.

Gohan walked down the hall way weaving through the traffic of the school. Before finally seeing his destination. Gohan knocked and waited for an answer. The door opened and a middle aged man a little shorter than Gohan appeared through the entrance. "What can i do for you young man?" he said

Gohan held out his hand to give a handshake to his new teacher which of course Mr. Tamora reciprocated. " I'm a new student here sir and you are my first instructor for the day." Gohan said.

Mr. Tamora nodded. "Oh okay you must me Gohan Son, it's nice to meet you! Why don't you come in and take a seat in the third row far right. The other students should be here shortly and we can introduce you and you can tell us a little about you." he said returning to his desk.

Gohan nodded and took his seat. Taking out his supplies for class.

Before Gohan knew it the students poured in and took their seats each of them looking curiously at the new guy. A kid around Gohan's size walked over and sat next to him followed by a short haired blonde. The guy was quite muscular in size and had long blonde hair. The girl was very very attractive wearing short jean shorts and a tight looking shirt to compliment her body.

"Hey bro, you must be new here. My name is Sharpner and that's Erasa. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said shaking Gohan's hand. The girl named Erasa waved enthusiastically.

Gohan smiled. " Nice to meet you both, I'm Gohan." he said leaning back in his chair.

"Nice to meet you" Erasa and Sharpner replied.

They all sat in an awkward silence unable to form a coherent sentence. Erasa finally broke the tension. "So Gohan tell us some stuff about you! Where are you from, what do you like to do for fun." she said as bubbly as can be.

Gohan was taken back by this outgoing nature she possessed. It was something akin to Bulma's mother. None the less Gohan thought of a few small little white lies to tell her that weren't one hundred percent true but enough that it would keep them less suspicious and keep him feeling less guilty for lying. "I'm originally from the 439 Mountain area, but i have some family friends i live with not too far from here. I love to hang out with family and friends, and i love the outdoors. Also i'm a little bit into martial arts as a hobby to keep myself partly active." Gohan said laughing sheepishly.

Erasa smiled "Thats really cool! It's not often we get a country boy living among city slickers." She said

Sharpner nodded. "Well since you mentioned martial arts, we should definitely practice together sometime, i'm sure i could teach you a few things to improve your fighting techniques!" Sharpner said confidently.

Gohan shook his head in understanding " yeah that would be cool! I'm sure you could show me a few new moves."

Gohan was dying of laughter inside 'This guy couldn't take on my little brother inside the womb. I guess it's his way of being nice, but he really shouldn't assume he's better than me without even knowing who i am.' Gohan thought relaxing back i his chair.

Suddenly Erasa slumped her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand. "So Gohan, do you happen to have a girlfriend? I'm sure a boy as cute and well mannered as yourself has someone special in his life." She asked while batting her eyelashes.

Gohan blushed a bit, and Sharpner rolled his eyes. "Uh no i'm single, i've never really had time for a girlfriend." Gohan admitted truthfully for once.

Erasa grinned at his statement. "Well i'm sure in time that'll change." she said staring back at the board for class.

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck and also turned his head back to the center of the classroom.

To gohan's surprise two familiar faces sat down in his row. The two people he saved from those gunmen. 'Well this should be interesting..' Gohan thought trying to keep his face out of view while listening in.

"Videl we heard about those gunmen! Are you and Jason okay?!" Erasa said frantically.

Videl waved her off sitting down next to her followed by Jason. "I'm fine girl. Just unfortunate circumstances. And a very surprising outcome." Videl said lingering her gaze towards the front of the classroom.

"A surprising outcome is an understatement!" Jason said towards Erasa and Sharpner.

"What do you mean man?" Sharpner questioned, generally curious about the so called surprise.

"Why don't you ask Videl? She's the one who has a thing for this guy." Jason mumbled rolling his eyes and turned his gaze away from his friends.

Videl glared at Jason. "I don't have a thing for him! I just want to know who he is! How many people do you know can stop a bullet and have a gold flame around their bodies!" Videl shrieked angrily. "Plus you're my boyfriend, and i'm happy with who i have. I just know this guy is somehow connected to those strange tricksters at the cell games." She said trying to catch her breath.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! Erasa said knocking videl and jason out of their lover's quarrel.

"Geez Erasa calm down, This guy appeared out of nowhere. He was tall in height and had a pure golden head of hair that defied gravity or something, he had these deep turquoise eyes and looked to be about our age but really really mature. It was like he had no emotion, and he moved so fast that no one was able to see him. He took the gang's guns snapped them with ease and took them out without even breaking a sweat. The weird thing was he mentioned something about Ki and a Super Saiyan or something. Whatever those are." Videl said with confusion clearly written on her face.

"This guy sounds pretty hot to me Videl, maybe i should be the next damsel in distress." Erasa said winking.

Sharpner laughed a bit. "This guy sounds like another poser trying to play superhero, i'm sure we won't see this guy's face again. Tricksters aren't welcome here in Satan City, home to our world savior." Sharpner commented, causing Videl to sigh and roll her eyes in annoyance.

Gohan had a similar reaction, 'It's amazing how blind these people are, my family and friends and especially my dad have risked their lives numerous times to save not only this planet but the whole universe from destruction. While Krillin, Piccolo, dad, Vegeta and I were on Namek fighting Frieza, these people were probably playing games and going to elementary school. While i was fighting Cell, they were worried about who to date and how to become popular. Such a disgrace.' Gohan thought keeping his temper under control.

"So Videl be honest, how cute was this golden guy?" Erasa said giggling.

"Erasa I wasn't looking, plus Jason is the only guy i'll ever notice." She said holding his hand under the desk.

The sudden contact caused Jason to smile.

"But he was pretty easy on the eyes….and the body" Videl whispered low enough that Jason couldn't hear but thanks to Gohan's Saiyan hearing he was able to pick up that little comment.

Gohan blushed a bit but of course kept his gaze pointed at the front of the class room ready for the lesson to begin already.

"Who's that?" Videl whispered to Erasa trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, you haven't met the new guy. Jason, Videl this is…" Erasa began but was cut off

" Nice to see you guys again, i'm glad you are in one piece. I'm Gohan Son. Nice to meet you both."

* * *

"Mr. Satan, there seems to be a problem sir. That piece of land west of here you wanted to buy for your new gym, was already bought and payed for by someone else." Stated Hercule's personal assistant.

"WHAT?!" Mr. Satan shouted getting up off his couch. "How is that possible?! That was going to be our spot for the new mega gym i was opening to the public! What person would have the balls to buy out that land knowing full well I planned on purchasing it!"

He shouted. Causing his Butler to cower in fear at the supposed savior of the world. "It appears to be a man by the name of Lance Jodye. It seems he also had an idea for a martial arts gym and is building one as we speak." Jeeves the butler said to Hercule.

"Well i think it's time i visit this Lance guy and show him just who he's messing with. This is my city and he'll know soon enough that martial arts has entered the satan saga of teaching." Hercule said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile in West Satan City, there stood a man staring at the land that was being constructed into a new fighting gym. A gym the world would embrace and would change the outcome of humanity forever.

"Soon the earth will know the truth, soon the art of ki will no longer be a fairytale. But a true staple to martial arts teaching, and soon humanity will have the power of the Gods!"

Well that ends the first official chapter to even ground. i'll go a little more in depth with the new characters next chapter but lets just say things will truly get interesting for Gohan, and there will definitely be some surprises to come. thanks for reading and like it up, review, and most importantly follow me as a writer! airman out.


End file.
